


Just You and Me [Riko 2017]

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: At night for Riko, the moon looks pretty. But there's something else she finds pretty...[Written for Riko's birthday]





	Just You and Me [Riko 2017]

_“I_ _’ll hold you tight and never let go._ _”_

——

**Just You and Me (Riko 2017)**

“Riko-chan! Riko-chan! Let’s go stargazing!~” Yō said, happily skipping around me in excitement. “The stars look wonderful tonight and I want to show you the stars!”

I didn’t have that much interest in stargazing unlike Yō but she looked so happy when she does it before so I gave in.

The stars glowed brightly, illuminating the dark sky, and it was like something I have never seen before. The city lights back in Tokyo substituted the star’s shine. It amazed me, how bright and dazzling and how _beautiful_ the stars look tonight. Maybe this is one of the benefits in living in the countryside. There are so many things that you miss out on.

“The stars are beautiful aren’t they?” Yō’s eyes lightened up, the sparkle in her eyes rivalled the star’s brightness. There was no dullness in her smile, only pure joy and satisfaction. “So beautiful…”

“They are.” She slowly leaned on my shoulder and my heart beat a little faster much to my surprise. My posture became stiff but I don’t think she noticed. I hope she won’t. “ _They_ _’re beautiful_ _…just like you._ _”_

“Did you say something Riko-chan?” Yō stared at me and shivers ran down my spine. “You seemed out of it for a second there.”

“Ah! It’s nothing it’s nothing..” I waved my hands quickly to shrug it off before anything escalated further. “Don’t worry about me.”

She frowned, “You’ve been acting weird since earlier you know.”

“Did you not want to come with me Riko-chan?”

“Ahh! It’s not that!” Not knowing what to do, I hugged Yō as a sign of that I am enjoying this. “It’s not that!”

“Then what is it?”

“Ahehehe….I’ll tell you later,” I replied with a wink.

“Mou~…”

I giggled at how cute she was and then went back to staring at the stars. Diving right back into my thoughts was refreshing to say the least, you had so much control or _power_ in your hands which makes me feel so alive. _No way, you_ _’re alive because Y_ _ō is right beside you_ _—NO!_

Soon after the tension dissipated, I could hear soft snoring from my left. Ah…she fell asleep? She looks cute when she’s sleeping though…..ughh…..I’m jealous of Yoshiko who gets to see this every now and then. Is it possible that we switch places for a day? Or probably for the whole year? Eheh~

But I’m not going to joke around, I do feel sleepy. It just seems relaxing, just staring at the stars…just thinking about life or being oddly philosophical. It feels like heaven, or maybe because it _is_ heaven? I don’t know. I’m starting to sound weird ain’t I? Probably because I can’t talk properly if I’m sleepy.

But Yō-chan, the moon looks pretty doesn’t it?*

——

* **Said to have strong romantic undertones**

**Happy birthday Riko! Have fun with You!**


End file.
